


nervous

by disgruntledkittenface



Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: American AU, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntledkittenface/pseuds/disgruntledkittenface
Summary: Niall walks out of the bathroom and his mouth dries up at the sight in front of him. This isn’t fine. This isn’t anything remotely in the vicinity of fine.Shawn is sitting by the window, slouched a bit, one elbow rested on the arm of the ugly motel chair. He would look ridiculous, the thing was clearly designed for guests well under six feet, if he didn’t look so fucking sexy.





	nervous

**Author's Note:**

> hi okay so I found Shawn's CK ads... very inspiring. unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine!

Niall has just finished tousling his hair dry when his phone vibrates on the bathroom counter. He picks it up and accepts the FaceTime coming through from Louis, propping the phone against the mirror.

“Christ, put that away, Neil! No one wants to see that!”

“Fuck off, Tommo,” Niall laughs at the Louis on his phone screen covering his eyes in mock disgust. “What’s up?”

“Aside from your mangy chest hair?” Louis asks, gesturing with his hand. “Nothing much, just wanted to know if you and Shawn have hooked up yet.”

Niall rolls his eyes as he smooths moisturizer on his face.

“He doesn’t like that me like that,” he informs the skeptical, tiny Louis. “Listen to us, ‘hooked up,’ ‘like that.’ We sound like we’re back in high school or something.”

“He  _ like _ likes you, Neil,” Louis says, crossing his arms. “Get your head out of your ass.”

“How do you know that?” Niall scoffs, putting on deodorant.

“He leapt at the chance to go on this trip with you,” Louis says, starting to count off his reasons on his fingers. “No one wants to work on the fucking Winston account, okay?”

Well, tiny Louis has a point there. Their worst client had demanded a meeting at his headquarters with next to no notice and this single room with twin beds at a crappy motel had been the only accommodations that Niall’s assistant had been able to find. Not exactly an ideal work overnight.  

“You’re the only person around the office who can get him to kick back and relax,” Louis continues, ticking off another finger. “Even when he had that panic attack, you being there helped, remember?”

“Well, yeah,” Niall replies, furrowing his brow as he remembers holding Shawn’s hand through it. “But we’re friends, that’s what friends do.”

“You’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had,” Louis says matter of factly, “but I don’t look at you the way Shawn looks at you. Or the way you look at him, for that matter.”

“How do we look at each other, then?” Niall rummages through his bag for his Q-tips. 

“All gooey and soft,” Louis says, shaking his head in disgust. “Like the sun shines out of his–”

A door slams outside of the bathroom and Niall and Louis look toward the door.

“Sorry!” Shawn’s voice travels through the door. “Got some snacks and my hands were full, the door slipped.”

“’S okay,” Niall calls back over his shoulder. He crouches down and looks at the Louis on screen, wagging his finger. “Shut up, okay? I don’t want him to overhear you talking about hooking up or whatever.”

“Listen, Neil, this is just between you and me, alright?” Louis lowers his voice to almost a whisper and Niall leans in to hear. “But I know you want to climb him like a tree, what’s stopping you?”

“Louis!” Niall whips his head around but there’s no noise or movement in the motel room. He looks back to the phone, hissing, “Fuck off! Fine, okay, he’s hot and I  _ like _ like him and I want to go steady and all of that, but could you just shut the fuck up about it for now?”

“I will,” Louis mutters through clenched teeth, “if you go out there and  _ get some.” _

“Bye, Lou.”

Niall ends the call, shaking his head. He’d love nothing more than to go out there and  _ get some, _ but there’s no way Shawn likes him back. Shawn is extremely Canadian, polite and unfailingly kind, and Niall knows for a fact that lot of people misinterpret that for  _ like _ like type feelings. He’s determined not to be one of them. 

Niall straightens up, putting his toiletries back in their case and folding and hanging up his damp towel. After pulling on the clean pair of pants he’d brought into the bathroom, he reaches for the door knob but something stops him. He should have brought a change of clothes in with him, at least some joggers to throw on after his shower. Shawn tends to get nervous, although as Louis pointed out, not as much around Niall. But this is their first solo work trip, and Niall’s not sure if waltzing out of the bathroom in his underwear will weird Shawn out or not. 

Shrugging, Niall twists the door knob. It’s too late to do anything now. If it’s weird, he’ll just distract Shawn with whatever snacks he picked up. There’s bound to be a game, any game, doesn’t matter which sport, on TV. It’ll be fine.

Niall walks out of the bathroom and his mouth dries up at the sight in front of him. This isn’t fine. This isn’t anything remotely in the vicinity of  _ fine. _

Shawn is sitting by the window, slouched a bit, one elbow rested on the arm of the ugly motel chair. He would look ridiculous, the thing was clearly designed for guests well under six feet, if he didn’t look so fucking sexy. 

His legs – his  _ bare _ legs – go on for days in front of him, the late afternoon sun filtering in through the blinds to warm his pale skin. Light brown hair dusts the defined muscles in his calves leading up to surprisingly thick thighs. 

Niall drags his eyes up and has trouble swallowing. His own plaid boxers seem downright tame now that he sees the tight black material encasing Shawn’s considerable bulge, topped by a stark CALVIN KLEIN waistband. 

Equally desperate to both let his eyes linger and to look away, Niall flicks his eyes up to Shawn’s toned stomach muscles and broad chest. He’s seen Shawn without a shirt before, they’ve worked together, but he’s never let himself just  _ look _ before. Now that he’s drinking in the sight of him, Niall realizes that Shawn must wax; there’s no hair, not a happy trail, no light dusting along the planes of this skin.

The thudding in his chest and the sweat on his palms finally register: For the first time since he met Shawn, he’s  _ nervous. _ And Shawn is just sitting there across the room, cool as a cucumber. 

Finally, Niall forces himself to meet Shawn’s eyes. His chin is slightly inclined toward Niall and there’s a question in his face that Niall wasn’t expecting, even after Louis’ teasing or finding him lounging in tight briefs. The indication that Shawn doesn’t mind Niall ogling him, that he welcomes it or even invites it, settles something in Niall’s chest. Eyes locked with Shawn’s, he nods and takes a step forward.

Shawn sits up a little straighter, watching as Niall tosses his phone on the dresser and crosses the room. When he’s close enough, Shawn reaches out and rests his hands on Niall’s hips.

“This okay?” 

His voice is steady, sure. If Niall had heard any trace of uncertainty, he would have had a much different answer.

“More than okay.”

Shawn tugs on him and Niall goes willingly, awkwardly straddling Shawn’s lap in the too small chair. Shawn quickly grips Niall’s hips to steady him before letting his hands drift down to hold him by the ass.

Niall cackles. “Been waiting to do that?” he teases, looping his arms around Shawn’s neck.

“For longer than you can imagine,” Shawn says, squeezing Niall’s cheeks and then gently running one of his hands up inside the leg of Niall’s boxers to cup his bare skin. “Forever.”

“Yeah,” Niall’s breath hitches at Shawn’s grip. Somehow when he’d been admiring Shawn’s nearly naked form, he’d forgotten that his hands were so  _ big. _ “Since we met.”

“Since we met,” Shawn agrees, moving his other hand to cup the back of Niall’s neck and draw him in for a kiss.

His lips are parted and slot together with Niall’s perfectly, like they’ve already kissed a thousand times. Niall knows they have in his imagination and the possibility that they have in Shawn’s as well seems more likely with every passing second. 

As Shawn draws him closer, rocking up and showing Niall how affected he is, Niall moves his hands into Shawn’s fluffy curls. His hair is just as soft as Niall thought it would be, thick and luscious. 

_ Luscious. _ Who knew all it would take was Shawn’s tongue in his mouth to turn him into some kind of poet?

Shawn seems to gain confidence the longer they kiss, licking into Niall’s mouth and running his fingers over Niall’s own hardening length.

“D’you...” Niall pants. “D’you want to move this to the bed?”

“Might not be much better,” Shawn says regretfully as they both glance over to the twin beds. “What is this, a center for ants?”

Niall laughs against Shawn’s neck. Even though Shawn greeted him like some kind of broody sex god draped nearly nude over the chair, and this is happening, finally happening, it’s still  _ Shawn. _ Lovable, goofy Shawn who maybe, just maybe, Niall might get to go steady with after all. 

The last traces of his nervousness fade away.

“C’mon,” he says jerking his chin toward the bed nearer them. “If we don’t fit on the bed, then I’ll just blow you here.”

Shawn’s deep brown eyes widen and he rushes to nod, steadying Niall as he stands and then tugs Shawn over to the bed. Shawn lies down first, just barely fitting his lithe body on the small bed, and lets Niall fall on top of him. He immediately moves his hands back to Niall’s ass. 

“I had no idea you were such an ass man,” Niall chides him, cupping his face in his hands.

“I can’t help it,” Shawn groans, spreading his long fingers out to cover Niall’s cheeks. “And you always show it off, too. Remember those purple pants you wore to that karaoke night, when you and Julia sang?”

“Oh, yeah,” Niall murmurs. “You sang  _ Under Pressure _ with Teddy, that was a good night.”

“Always under pressure around you,” Shawn says lowly, lifting his head to kiss Niall before nipping at his lower lip. 

Shawn’s lips are soft but demanding and Niall rises to the challenge, thrusting his tongue in Shawn’s mouth and swallowing his moan. Things get a bit hazy from there, mouths traveling to necks and earlobes, gasps and breathy moans filling the room, hands gripping whatever bare body parts they can reach. Their now fully hard cocks rub together and even through two layers of fabric it makes Niall frantic for more. He starts rocking down on Shawn in earnest, making him throw his head back and moan with abandon. It’s good, it’s so good, but Niall wants more. 

He gingerly scoots down Shawn’s body, pausing to lap at his pebbled nipples and trace the lines of his six pack with his tongue. Shawn moves his hands to Niall’s hair but he doesn’t apply any pressure; he just seems to need to ground himself in the touch. As Niall hovers over Shawn’s briefs, tented obscenely with his erection, he nuzzles his head into Shawn’s hands.

“You can,” he offers, meeting Shawn’s incredulous eyes. “If you want.”

“I can’t,” Shawn breathes. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me,” Niall assures him, peeling down the black cotton. “I like it. I’ll just pinch your thigh if I want you to stop.”

Shawn gulps and nods, running his fingers through Niall’s hair before tightening his grip.

Niall braces his elbows on the bed. They’re both eager for this happen but it seems like the nerves have crept back in, so he decides to start slow. He gently runs his tongue over the head of Shawn’s cock, licking up the bead of precome that’s gathered there, and Shawn twitches into his lips. Niall glances up at him and smiles. 

“I love that,” he says. “Seeing the effect I’m having on you.”

He turns his attention back to cock in front of him, long, just the right amount of thickness, and a pleasing pink at the tip. Niall flattens his tongue and licks from the base up to that tip before fitting his mouth over it. He gradually works up to a steady pace, sliding his lips farther down with each bob of his head. Shawn is letting out a constant stream of low moans, his chest heaving. The next time he tightens his grip in Niall’s hair, Niall leans into the touch again.

The first tentative thrust surprises him, but he’s able to roll with it. He nods his head and relaxes his throat, more than ready for the next gentle thrust that comes. Shawn’s hands hold Niall in place, rather than forcing him down, and it goes right to his own neglected cock, twitching against the sheets. It’s the exact amount of control he’s been aching to give over to Shawn since the moment he walked out of that cramped motel bathroom. 

Since long before that, if he’s honest.

Niall bends his head forward; Shawn’s shallow thrusts are simultaneously perfect and driving him fucking crazy. Finally, Shawn hits the back of his throat and Niall’s stifled moan is so loud, it surprises even him. He moves his hands to grip at the sides of Shawn’s muscular thighs, tacitly egging him on. 

“Oh my god,” Shawn moans above him, threading his fingers in Niall’s hair. “Your  _ mouth, _ you feel so good, oh my–” 

He breaks off as his thrusts become frantic, having learned by feel what won’t hurt Niall, what Niall’s dying for, and his moans get high pitched before he cries out and comes down Niall’s throat. His grip on Niall’s hair slackens and Niall gently eases off, swallowing and then licking up the last spurts of come from Shawn’s softening cock. Shawn inhales sharply, already oversensitive.

Niall crawls up his body and leans down to kiss him. Shawn immediately parts his lips and darts his tongue into Niall’s mouth, moaning when he tastes himself there. He pulls Niall closer and starts pawing at his boxers.

“Take these fucking...” Shawn mutters, looking down. “Get these  _ off.” _

Niall sits back and awkwardly slips the boxers off, having to step off the bed for a moment in the end. He laughs at Shawn making grabby hands at him, but hurriedly climbs back on the bed and straddles him. 

Shawn wastes no time getting one of his large hands on Niall’s cock, stroking him firmly and rubbing his thumb over the head. Niall pants against Shawn’s neck as he jerks him off; his other hand traveling between Niall’s balls and the curve of his ass, like it can’t make up its mind and wants to touch Niall everywhere, all at once. 

Niall’s body locks up and then he’s coming in thick strands all over Shawn’s hand and toned stomach. He breathes heavily as he looks down, watching Shawn stroke him through it. Something primal, triumphant, twists in his gut at the sight of his come all over Shawn. When he meets Shawn’s lidded eyes, he sees that same satisfaction there. 

Niall gently rolls to lay on his side next to Shawn, his front pressed all along Shawn’s lanky body and only partly because the twin bed is so small. He props himself up on his elbow and looks down at Shawn. He’s a big guy, tall and broad, and so his features are large. He almost looks like he’s still growing into them. Shawn’s eyes are closed so Niall freely admires his long, dark lashes lying against his pale skin. His cheeks are tinged a light pink, and his puffy lips are curled up in a smile.

He’s beautiful. 

Shawn cracks one eye open and laughs when he sees Niall watching him. He shuffles over onto his side to face him, propped up on his own elbow after wiping his hand off on the sheets. 

“So, that was…”

“Fucking incredible?” Niall suggests. “Long overdue?”

“Yes,” Shawn grins, letting his eyes rove over Niall’s face before his expression grows serious. He drops his eyes. “I, um… I meant it when I said I’ve been wanting this since we met.”

“Hey,” Niall says, poking Shawn’s side to get him to look at him. “I meant it, too.”

“Yeah?” Shawn raises his eyebrows, and tangles his fingers with Niall’s hand lying on the bed. “You don’t, like… want this to be a one-time thing or anything, do you? ’Cause I–”

“Shawn,” Niall interrupts, gripping Shawn’s hand in his. “Before I came out of the bathroom and found you like that, I was FaceTiming with Louis and he was teasing me about  _ like _ liking you, so you don’t, like, have anything to worry about here, okay?”

“You like like me?” Shawn says, his wide mouth stretched in a grin a mile long. 

“I  _ like _ like you,” Niall nods. “Want to go out with you, take you on dates, stay home and do more of this–”

“Definitely more of this.” Shawn waggles his eyebrows ridiculously and they both laugh. “Oh, god, I feel like I’ve been so obvious–”

“And I’ve been oblivious,” Niall says. “You’re just so  _ nice, _ like way too nice, to everyone, so I didn’t want to read into it.”

“And you’re, like,” Shawn blows out a breath, “the one person I  _ did _ want to read into it.”

“Pair of idiots, we are,” Niall laughs, shaking his head. “Least we got smart now.”

“Yeah, we did,” Shawn murmurs before leaning to kiss him. 

Niall lifts his hand to stroke Shawn’s side and his thumb brushes against the drying come on his stomach.

“Yeah, we did,” he repeats, grinning at Shawn’s blush. “Right, think it’s your turn in the shower. I’ll see what I can do about pushing these beds together, okay?”

“Okay, yeah.” Shawn beams back at him. “Sounds good. Sounds perfect, actually.”

And Niall watches as, without a trace of nervousness, Shawn climbs off the bed and walks over to the bathroom, swinging his hips exaggeratedly and throwing a look at Niall back over his shoulder. 

Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! [ fic post](https://disgruntledkittenface.tumblr.com/post/182916817237/nervous-by-disgruntledkittenface-niall-walks-out)


End file.
